


【双德】Big Head's Bakery

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	1. Chapter 1

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard  
-《神奇动物在哪里》AU，这方面了解很浅，几乎全部来源于电影，如果有Bug请不要大意地指出

LaMarcus Aldridge提着深蓝色的纸袋，脚步轻快地往办公室走，一路留下面包甜美的香气，纸袋上印有漂亮的花体字母——Big Head's Bakery。  
推开走廊尽头的办公室门，在宽大的乌木桌前坐定，时间正好跳到上午8点45分，足够LaMarcus不紧不慢地享用完他的早餐。小心翼翼地揭开纸袋上圆形的封口贴，取出点缀着糖渍蔓越莓干的面包，LaMarcus把那张画有笑脸的贴纸贴在桌面立着的台历上，又挥了挥自己的山杨木魔杖，一杯黑咖啡飘到他的手边。  
与其说是敲门更像是砸门的哐哐两声惊的LaMarcus差点打翻了咖啡杯，还没等他回答，Rudy Gay就径直走了进来，脸上带着不怀好意的笑容，“早上好啊部长，吃早餐呢，这是昨天你让我查的卷宗，给你。”  
“别，有事直说，听见部长俩字我就害怕。”  
Rudy和LaMarcus完全称得上知根知底，他们是同届的同学，毕业后又一同进入魔法国会工作，如今LaMarcus坐上了魔法安全部部长的位置，Rudy则成了最得他信任的傲罗。所以LaMarcus清楚地知道，一旦Rudy喊出“部长”准没好事。  
“嘿嘿嘿，别这样说嘛我亲爱的部长大人！”Rudy笑容不减，把脑袋往LaMarcus的方向凑了凑，“我今天想提前下班，可不可以？”  
“不行。”  
“切，铁石心肠。”  
“别想着开溜，不然扣你工资。”  
“知道了知道了。”眼见说不通，Rudy摇了摇头，打算在离开前顺走LaMarcus还没来得及吃的面包。  
“想都别想。”LaMarcus把手头翻着的厚厚一叠卷宗拍在了Rudy头上。  
“嗷！小气鬼，假不给放面包也不给吃，明天我就打报告申请调去其他部。”

要是换成别的时候，对工作相当认真的LaMarcus依然不会同意Rudy心血来潮的提前下班请求，但一个面包他还真的不在乎，Rudy想要，拿走便是了。  
可是这回不一样。  
带着几乎可以用虔诚来形容的心情，LaMarcus捧起面包咬了一口。恰到好处的松软，香甜但不至于发腻的口感，一切都是那么完美，正如它的制作者。LaMarcus嚼着面包，又回想起早上结完账之后的那句“祝您好运，先生”，嘴角不自觉地挂上一丝笑意。

感谢梅林*，为LaMarcus安排了这场相遇。  
大约十天之前，一只嗅嗅在银行的金库引发了一大通骚乱。按理说，这样的小事根本用不着LaMarcus出马，可不巧或者巧合的是，那天几乎所有傲罗都跟着Rudy处理麻鸡的反巫师集会去了，LaMarcus只好亲自上阵。  
普通傲罗就能解决的事情对于LaMarcus自然更加轻松，很快滴水不漏地平息完银行的骚乱，LaMarcus走在路上盘算着是先回办公室把文书写了还是直接回家了事之时，被一阵甜香吸引了注意力，肚子也跟着咕咕叫了两声。LaMarcus侧目，发现街边是一家面包店，蓝白相间的条纹招牌上写着Big Head's Bakery，透过玻璃窗可以看见一个圆头圆脑的人正在往展示柜里添着面包——和店名一样，那颗脑袋确实不小。鬼使神差的，并不嗜甜的LaMarcus拐进了这家面包店，推门的同时门上挂着的铃铛响了几声。  
“欢迎光临！”大脑袋店主把手上的面包全部放进展示柜里，匆匆招呼了一句就跑到柜台之后为排着队等待的顾客结帐。  
此时正是下班高峰期，不算太大的店铺里人头攒动。学着其他人的样子，LaMarcus拿起托盘挑选面包，不少面包被做成了小动物形状，甚是可爱。LaMarcus随意挑了一些之后也加入了等待结账的队伍，得益于高出常人不少的身高，他只需要略略偏过头就能看见掰着手指计算价格的大脑袋店主，时不时抿一下的下唇看得LaMarcus心痒痒的，彷佛被比利威格虫蜇过一样忽忽悠悠地像要飘起来。

“您好，这是我们的新品红茶饼干，需要来一盒吗？”很快，队伍前进到了LaMarcus这儿，大脑袋店主脸上挂着有些程式化的笑容。  
“好……好的。”  
“这是您的面包和找零，谢谢光临！”店主干燥柔软的指尖点过LaMarcus的手心。  
“您多找我钱了。”LaMarcus瞄了一眼手里的零钱，克制着自己想要握住对方指尖的冲动，推回去几枚硬币。  
店主咬着下唇点了点纸袋里的面包，脸慢慢变红了，“真的算错了，谢谢您……或许您想要喝一杯热可可吗，当作谢礼我免费赠送给您。”  
“不必客气，这没什么的。”  
话刚说出口，LaMarcus就后悔地想把自己的舌头咬下来。他当然应当答应店主，坐在店里慢悠悠喝完那杯热可可，或许还可以借着这个机会与店主聊聊天，而不是一个人抱着满满一袋面包走回家。小到简单的数学题，大到骇人的黑巫师，LaMarcus不论面对什么困难脑筋都从不卡壳，偏偏就在这样的时候笨得令自己着急。  
“那么欢迎下次光临，再见啦！”  
“再见。”LaMarcus只好对着店主摆了摆手。

这个“下次光临”来得又快又频繁，第二天早上和傍晚、第三天早上和傍晚以及那之后的早上和傍晚，几乎每个工作日LaMarcus的早餐和晚餐都是面包。  
“哦嚯，完蛋。”  
不知道第几次光临这家面包店，LaMarcus发现自己在排队等待结账的短短几分钟里已经是第12次忍不住侧过头盯着柜台后那颗圆圆的脑袋看，脑内响起了这样的声音。LaMarcus终于意识到，自己应该是恋爱了。  
可连店主名字都不知道的LaMarcus除了在面包店里停留的时间愈发长到诡异之外，也不知道该做些什么——就像现在这样，LaMarcus下了班就急急忙忙赶来，连Rudy有没有提前开溜都忘记检查，结果只是坐在店里一边磨磨蹭蹭地喝着热可可一边偷偷观察着店主的一举一动，直到满店的顾客几乎都走光，手里还拿着一份他并不关心的麻鸡报纸作为幌子。

“先生您好，本店快要打烊啦。”就在LaMarcus心想着又是毫无收获的一天时，店主走到了他的面前。  
“真的很抱歉，我没注意到时间。”  
“当然，如果您想再坐一会儿的话，也不是不可以，您经常来照顾我的生意，之前还告诉我钱找错了呢，就当作对老顾客的特别优待吧。”店主对着LaMarcus眨了眨眼睛，坐到了对面的椅子上。  
“这样再好不过了，您可以叫我LaMarcus，或者LA。”像是怕错过机会似的，LaMarcus开始没头没脑地做起自我介绍。  
好在店主并不介意，反而笑着回应了他，“Damian，我的朋友们都叫我Dame。”  
“Dame，真是一个好听的名字。”  
说话间，一杯冒着热气的可可飘到了Damian面前，银色的小勺在杯子里轻轻搅动着，“糟糕，我又忘记不能在麻鸡面前使用魔法了。”  
“别担心，其实我也是……”LaMarcus展示了放在袖管里的魔杖。  
“那可太好了！”同为巫师身份，两人的距离一下子拉近了不少，Damian挥挥魔杖，扫帚抹布全部自行动了起来，“我总是忘记这些事，真怕哪天被魔法安全部的人抓个现行。”  
LaMarcus尴尬地摸了摸鼻头，不知道该如何回答。  
“对了LA，我这么叫没问题吧，你是在这附近工作吗，总见你来买面包呢。”  
“当然没问题了，是的不算太远，而且你……的面包实在是很可爱。”LaMarcus没有明说，面包店离魔法国会确实不远，可和他的住所却是相反的方向，为了买面包他不得不花上两倍的时间在通勤上，甚至使用了几回幻影移形避免迟到。  
“这都是我手工烤的，如今的流水线商品可真没有灵魂，却那么受欢迎！”喝了一口热可可，Damian如此抱怨道。  
“我觉得你的面包是我吃过最好的。”  
“虽然我也对我的手艺很有信心，但还是要谢谢你。”  
真可爱啊，LaMarcus看着Damian因为不开心而略微撅起的嘴巴默默想着。

*真诚提问，美国巫师说Merlin's Beard吗


	2. Chapter 2

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard  
-《神奇动物在哪里》AU，这方面了解很浅，几乎全部来源于电影，如果有Bug请不要大意地指出

Damian Lillard是个有梦想的巫师，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
从伊法魔尼毕业之后，Damian没有考虑进入魔法国会升职加薪组建家庭走上人生巅峰的“普通巫师道路”，一番思索之后，Damian终于决定了，他要把从祖母那儿继承来的好手艺发扬光大，开上一家属于自己的面包店或许会很不错。  
寻找到了人生目标的小巫师急急忙忙跑去找他最好的朋友，正在所谓“普通巫师道路”上挣扎着艰难前行的CJ McCollum。  
“CJ，CJ！你在干什么呢？”在好几堆不停上下翻飞着的书本里，Damian终于找到了CJ的身影。  
“写稿子。”为了应对实习期最终考核而焦头烂额的CJ连头都没抬一下，“什么面包店，你又心血来潮了吧？”  
CJ是一名天生的摄神取念师，或者用Damian的话说，他就是会读心术。尽管Damian羡慕得不得了，可对于CJ来说，这项无法控制的天赋大部分时候并不能为他带来什么好处，而他最终会和Damian成为朋友，恰恰是因为Damian是他遇见过最真诚的人，尽管偶尔会被Damian脑内冒出的莫名其妙的想法弄得哭笑不得。  
“不好吗？你吃过我烤的面包，很不错吧。”  
“那么频繁地和麻鸡接触，照你这性格，早晚得出事，你又不是不知道，现在管得有多严格。在我爬到能把你捞出来的位置之前，好自为之。”  
“这不可能，我会很小心的！”Damian将自己的胸脯拍得啪啪响。  
“呵，心比脑袋还大。店名取了吗？干脆就叫大头吧。”熟知Damian性格的CJ放弃了说服对方的念头，嘲讽地丢下几句话，又一头扎进了文献与稿件的海洋。CJ哪里会想到，咕嘟咕嘟冒着傻气的Damian真的采用了他的“建议”，甚至坐在桌边认真地画起了面包店的草图。

再怎么美好的梦想，也要向现实低头，Damian勇敢迈出第一步的脚就这样不得不收了回来——他没有钱。  
诚然，作为一名巫师，钱根本不该是什么困扰，再不济Damian也可以去小朋友们的生日派对现场，使用几个再容易不过的漂浮咒，变一些麻鸡所谓的魔术，赚他个盆满钵盈。更别提麻鸡银行里那形同虚设的安全措施，只消移形换影搭配上一句简单的阿拉霍洞开，没人会知道发生了什么（好孩子不要学）。  
然而Damian偏不，要做就要做最认真的那个，他不知道从哪份报纸上看来了一种叫做贷款的东西，摩拳擦掌地准备尝试。

这是一个晴朗的午后，暖风吹的人昏昏欲睡，Damian特意换上了最好的那套西装，还拽着CJ帮他把领带打成一个漂亮的温莎结。手里拎着的小皮箱装满了精心挑选的得意之作，Damian嗅了嗅熟悉的香味，小声哼着自己胡乱编的曲子坐在了银行等候区的长椅上，紧张的手指不停摩挲箱子上一块由于常年磨损而翘起的皮革。  
“Lillard？Lillard……Damian先生？主管先生现在可以见您了。”一位声音和表情都没任何起伏的女士从办公室里探出头，高声叫道。  
“谢谢您，是Damian Lillard。”Damian不满地嘟囔着，拎起小皮箱走进了主管办公室。  
就在Damian把精心准备的图纸上每个细节都讲了个遍，又构筑好一番远大光景，正准备将手上一只加了陈皮的甜圈饼递过去的时候，一直板着脸端坐着的主管先生开口了，“所以Lillard先生，您现在是做什么工作呢？”  
“我……才刚刚毕业不久，还没有工作。”  
“那么，您能提供什么资产给银行作为贷款的抵押呢？”  
“抵押？”Damian重复了一遍这个听起来有些陌生的词，一只手骄傲地划过桌面上打开的皮箱，展示着自己做好的面包与糕点，“您看，这些还不足够吗？”  
“现在有机器了。”  
“我能做的机器可做不出来！”一向不喜欢流水线产品的Damian有些急躁地强调。  
“银行需要抵押，如果没有的话，祝您日安了。”主管先生丝毫不为所动，银灰色的小胡子甚至没有一丝颤抖。  
“等一下！”再如何迟钝的人也该听出了这话中的逐客令，下定决心，Damian从皮箱的暗格中抽出了他的橡木魔杖，默默施了个混淆咒让主管先生相信了他在郊外有一栋带院子的别墅可以用作抵押。

“那你还贷什么款，不如直接骗他给你打钱。”事后才知道全过程的CJ忿忿地评价道，“我必须得写篇报道揭露你这种恶行！”  
“别嘛，我又不是不还钱，剩下的面包都给你，这事儿别告诉别人啊！”Damian赶紧塞了一只巧克力包到CJ嘴巴里，堵回接下来的控诉。  
无论如何，Damian的店还是顺利开了起来，他的自信也得到了验证，Big Head’s Bakery很快成为了附近几个街区里最受欢迎的面包店。  
日子就这样平平淡淡地过着，随着时间推移，面包店收入逐渐稳定下来，甚至让Damian有余力提前还清一部分贷款，CJ也顺利成为魔法国会的正式员工，站稳了脚跟。有时休息日的CJ会去Damian店里帮忙，Damian美其名曰“让你换换心情免得在办公室坐傻了”，可CJ却能清楚地读到他的真实想法——有免费的劳动力，何乐而不为呢？

如此平静的生活随着一位顾客的出现掀起了一点波澜。这位顾客几乎每天都会光顾，有时甚至会光顾两次，而且都相当准时。  
Damian当然向CJ提过几次，不过他并不知道对方的名字，只告诉CJ有一位长得像火车头一样高大的先生每天都来买面包，让他的营业额稳步提升。Damian没有说的是，见到火车头先生的第一面他就紧张地算错了价格找错了钱，火车头先生还拒绝了他提供的免费热可可。  
“唉，愚蠢的Dame，要我说，那位火车头先生一准是看上你了。”打烊后的店里没有其他人，CJ将报纸翻得很响。  
“不要乱说，人家只是喜欢我的面包。”  
“那他的男朋友可真得多留几个心眼了。哦，可能火车头先生已经有孩子了，你看他买了那么多面包，喂饱三个孩子都绰绰有余吧。”  
心头泛起一阵酸涩，Damian没有接CJ的话，正在忙碌的手抖了抖，眼见一摞原本整整齐齐叠放好的的托盘倾斜着滑落，快要噼里啪啦地掉在地上之时，被CJ举着魔杖停住了。  
“逗你玩呢，要不让我去会会火车头先生？我敢保证我可以读到一些……有用的情报，不会像某些傻瓜一样，连别人的名字都不知道。”  
Damian抓起一只托盘朝着CJ的方向扔了过去。

“先生您好，本店快要打烊啦。”  
对着梅林起誓，Damian绝对没有要赶走火车头先生的意思，他只是不愿意又一次错过搭话的机会，绞尽脑汁地想说些什么。好在火车头先生并没有在意，他还顺利得到了火车头先生的名字——LaMarcus，每次念起这个名字，Damian总是压不住上扬的尾音，像被焦糖浸透了一样甜。  
LaMarcus的笑容里一定有什么魔力，让Damian捧着那杯热可可滔滔不绝地说着话，从流水线面包没有灵魂一直说到儿时养过的一条宠物狗，似乎想在这短短的对话里把自己的人生全部讲给LaMarcus听一遍。直到那些丁零当啷的抹布扫帚拖把都停止了工作，Damian才发现时间已经这么晚了，不好意思地挠了挠头，“耽误你时间了吧，真不好意思啊LA。”  
“不会，你讲的故事很有意思，我很喜欢。”搅了搅杯子里最后剩下的一点热可可，LaMarcus笑着回答。  
“那你明天还会来吗？明天我接着给你说！”  
“嗯，明天我也会来的。”


End file.
